Daughter of Valentine
by Born a Slytherin
Summary: The Future of the Shadowhunter world is in the hands of Valentine's Daughter Nadezda. Can Jace persuade her that she does actually care before its too late. Takes place after The City of Glass. Rated T for Swearing but mostly just to be safe.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Jace had never been a nervous person, but this time it was different he had to meet his half sister (kinda not sister) -Nadezda Morganstern. After Jace learnt his true name was Herondale he became interested in Nadezda. She was said to be just as ruthless as her father. If there was any other way Jace would of chosen that way but she was his only hope which is why he persuaded the Lightwood's to accept Valentine's request to have her stay the summer here. Putting the future of the Shadow hunter world in the hands of Valentine's Daughter scared Jace but she was after all Jocelyn's Daughter aswell and Jace hoped that counted for something. But when Jace caught sight of Nadezda at the other end of the street his heart sank this was going to be a long summer.


	2. City of Lights

Chapter 1 The City of Lights

"Nadia" My father's voice echoed through corridors. I loved that about this house the way your voice was carried through the building like an angel singing. This house was the 4th Place I had to call my home in the last few months. We (Me, Jonathon and My Father Valentine) had lived a peaceful life for years in the Wayland Manor until my deceitful twin sister Clarissa and my arsehole of an honorary brother Jace had to walk all over my father's plan to create a better world for Shadow Hunters. Jace was just an ungrateful twat my father had worked hard to try and bring him up for 10 long years; my father already had two of his own children to bring up after being abandoned by my mother. I never knew Jocelyn, and don't want to. She has always loved Clarissa better than she loved me, even from the second I was born. I guess that's because I remind her of My Father, Clarissa has always looked like Jocelyn but I resemble a figure more like Valentine himself. After seeing the physical resemblance of me to Valentine as well as my strong will and determination shining through my eyes, she just left there in the woods to rot. If Valentine hadn't been out searching for Jocelyn willing to take her back and protect her from the Mundane world or worst still the Demons, I would not be Alive. I have my father to thank for my life, me more than anyone.

He found me looking out over onto the City of Glass, looking out onto Idris. Don't be mistaken to think we live inside the city walls because we don't we live the other side of Lake Lyn but from my bedroom window you can see the lights. The only other city in the world with such beautiful lights is the Mundane city of New York. My father was stood at the door with my older brother Jonathon. "me and your brother are going into the city we are going to try again to knock down the city walls, its too dangerous for you to stay here"

"Then why can't I go with you into Idris become a member of the revolution" I asked. I wanted to make my mark on this planet and be seen, be heard.

"You know you can't fight, that you're not of age and anyway you're too precious to me I don't want the clave to lock you up in a jail cell to rot" my father said he came over to the window with me to look over the City. Tomorrow I thought if that City is up in Flames, sending red light beaming across the land, we will have started the long road to change.

"I need to help, otherwise I will just be nothing more than a useless pile of crap" I knew in my heart that if I stood back and did nothing, I would a failure and a disappointment to my father and to Jon.

"You will always be so much more than nothing" It was Jon who spoke this time still hovering inside the door. I will never be no-one, I will always be Nadezda Morgenstern and I will always carry my name with pride.

"Anyway you have an even more important job than even me, you have to go to New York and keep your ridiculous siblings and the traitor Lightwood's from turning up and walking all over my plans, make sure you keep an extra special eye on Jace he's the best trained since over half of his training has come from me" My father finished before walking out the room.

I was finally going to New York, I had wanted for so many years to go to New York but my father had always said it was too dangerous, too many mundanes. New York was also Magnus Bane's patch normally a mere warlock wouldn't be a problem but Magnus was too attached to the young lightwood boy Alec. Now despite everything I was going to The City of Lights and I was going on a mission for my Father.


End file.
